Order of Keyblade Masters
The Order of Keyblade Masters is a hierarchical society that spans the Realm of Light, including many Master and Apprentice Keyblade Wielders. They serve to defend the Realm of Light from invading Darkness in any form. History Hierarchy Apprentice Apprentice Keyblade Bearers are those who have inherited the power of the Keyblade and are able to wield it. They serve under a Master, and are trained both in the usage of the Keyblade and in the proper methods of protecting the Realm of Light. At early stages in their training, apprentices use wooden swords and mock Keyblades to train. More advanced apprentices are sent out on missions in the Realm of Light to gain the experience needed to become Masters. Master After passing the Mark of Mastery Exam, an apprentice Keyblade Wielder becomes a Master themselves. Masters are divided into two categories: Successor and Teacher. Most Keyblade Masters become Teachers some time after they have shown the Mark of Mastery. They will find an heir to the Keyblade's power and take them on to train just as they were, themselves. Others become Successors. Only one Successor is chosen at a time, by the previous Successor. It is the Successor's duty to protect the Order and its world. Masters are much more powerful than apprentices, having learned many more secrets of the Keyblade and having much more experience. Ceremonies Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony Mark of Mastery Exam Sealing/Opening a Keyhole Reordering a World Meetings Keyblade Masters can almost always contact one another, despite space and barriers. They will often use this to call meetings and gather at one place to discuss situations in the Realm of Light. Keyblade Wielders *Master Yen Sid - A retired Master from the original Order. Though he no longer wields the Keyblade, he keeps a watch over the stars, and stays in contact with the other Keyblade Masters. His Keyblade has been passed along to others to help them train instead. Master Yen Sid wielded the Star Seeker. *King of the Realm of Light - The King of the Realm of Light was chosen as a Keyblade Wielder during the time of the first Order, though was still in training when it fell. As keeper of the Cornerstone of Light, he is charged with protecting the core of the Realm of Light from Darkness. During his training, he used Yen Sid's Star Seeker, but eventually abandoned it when he found the Kingdom Key D deep in the Realm of Darkness. *Master of the Kingdom Key - A boy whose heart was connected to many, he received the Keyblade under unusual circumstances. His Heart is incredibly powerful, because it draws strength from the friends he has made over many worlds. He wields the Kingdom Key, the ultimate Keyblade of Light. He protects the Hearts of Worlds by sealing them away. **''Roxas'' - The Keyblade Master's Nobody, created when he sacrificed his own Heart. Because his other was a Keyblade Master, he was able to wield the Kingdom Key. *Master of the Way to Dawn - Chosen during the time of the first Order as a Keyblade Wielder, he lost the ability to use the Keyblade when he opened himself to the Darkness to free himself from his tiny world. He was gifted with the Soul Eater, a scimitar with Keyblade-like properties. When he strengthened his Heart by helping his friends, no matter the cost, he gained the Way to Dawn, a Keyblade representing a person stained by the Darkness, but fighting for the Light. *Princess of Radiant Garden - The Princess of Heart from Radiant Garden accidentally inherited the Keyblade from a former Master of the first Order, and so is able to wield a Keyblade herself. *Livas - The son of two Keyblade Wielders, one a Master, Livas was born into the duty. Raised with a pure sense of justice and trained in combat from a young age, Livas was always ready to accept the Keyblade. He received the Twilit Road Keyblade when he became a Nobody, and became one of the rare Keyblade Bearers of the Realm of In-Between. He has not yet shown the Mark of Mastery. **Salvix - Although it was Livas who received the power of the Keyblade, his Nobody Salvix received the Keyblade itself first. He wielded this blade to protect the neutral Worlds Between from those who sought to conquer them. *Lenya Deikov - A stubborn, dogmatic Keyblade Master from a harsh world, Lenya rarely performs his actual duties as a Master, rather using his Keyblade to end fights or get his way. He has however shown the Mark of Mastery, and is summoned along with the others to council when dangerous matters arrive. He wields the Defender's Key, and is the protector of the Out Worlds. Category:Keyblade